Gloire du matin
by Achrome
Summary: La masse de gens, les cyniques sourires, les prénoms oubliés. Même heure, même wagon, même train de vie ; roulent les voitures sur les rails de givre. Entre les costumes noirs, se distingue le bleu : ces regards partagés, ces secondes gelées, ce jeu sans trêve ; l'inconnue, dans sa curieuse robe d'indifférence que les prunelles noires déshabillent. UA.
1. Les reflets d'hiver

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. La photographie appartient à j-adree. L'histoire ci-dessous et certains de ses personnages secondaires m'appartiennent.

**Raiting :** M. Langage crû et parfois sexuel.

**Genres :** Univers alternatif – tranche de vie – romance.

**Ndla :** Hello. Pour respirer un peu, j'ai eu l'envie d'exploiter une de mes nombreuses idées et l'écrire en trois chapitres. J'aurais pu en faire une originale, mais finalement non. Elle n'est pas longue, j'ai écrit ça pour me distraire. Ça a fait son effet, puis le résultat est satisfaisant à mon goût. Ce changement de style m'a amusée et m'a redonné goût à l'écriture sans prise de tête.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Gloire du matin**

_Les reflets d'hiver_

Il est sept heures quarante-quatre quand une sonnerie tonitruante déchire la quiétude du sommeil.

Gray, un homme dans la trentaine — trente-et-un, depuis la veille — cherche à tâtons l'engin perturbateur qui chante et vibre avec violence sur la table de chevet. Son visage enfoui sous l'oreiller s'en extirpe. Papillonnent les paupières encore bouffées par la fatigue. Il grimace, baille, gratte sa barbe naissante en regardant l'écran lumineux derrière la pénombre de ses yeux plissés. Sa tête est d'une lourdeur familière. Elle le lance ; il souffre.

Qui est le gros con qui l'a réveillé ?

Ses yeux reconnaissent les lieux : la couleur éclatante de l'armoire raffinée, sculptée dans le bois blanc ; le confort de son large matelas, le lit se mariant à la couleur taupe du tapis ; sa lampe de chevet, ronde, noire et argentée, diffuse une lumière avalée par celle du jour. Le matin filtre doucement à travers les stores qui tamisent la pièce.

Au moins, il est chez lui.

**Stuart J.** qu'affiche le portable. Un véritable gros con, c'est le cas de le dire. Gray ne répond pas : il préfère laisser son répondeur prendre le relai.

_« Hé Fullbuster ! Tu dors encore ? … Allô ? On m'entend là ? Tu m'entends ? … Merde j'suis con, c'est le répondeur ! Ha ha. Ah au fait, c'est moi ! Quel con, mais quel con…»_

Qui d'autre ? Cette voix irritante et sa manie de merde de l'appeler si tôt. C'est officiel, Stu' est définitivement un sale bouffon de première. Pourquoi doit-il se taper cet incapable en guise de co-entraineur ? Pourquoi pas Roki ou même Drear, tiens ? Question rhétorique et récurrente qui vient parasiter son crâne à chaque (putain de) matin. L'évidence crève l'œil : sa blessure à la jambe, ou comment finir sa carrière avec l'absurdité d'un palet dans les burnes. Ça fait foutrement mal et c'est injuste, ouais. Aujourd'hui, il pourrait avoir une belle carrière, si la vie ne faisait pas sa salope. C'est triplement con, ouais.

Dommage pour Stuart. Béquilles pendant neuf ans, obligé.

_« … On s'demande avec l'équipe si t'veux pas revoir un peu ta… stratégie. Ouais j'sais c'que t'es en train d'penser, qu'on peut tous se foutre des crosses dans le fion, pas besoin d'le dire ! Mais réfléchis-y, OK ? Puis faudrait voir si Anderson est capable d'assurer le goal et aussi… »_

Dommage pour Gray. Équipe de tarlouzes, obligé.

Quand vont-ils se décider à gagner, ne serait-ce qu'un seul putain de match, dans leur vie ? C'est pas près d'arriver. Surtout pas ce vendredi contre les Cerberus, vu l'habileté d'Ander_con_. Aussi efficace qu'une passoire aux énormes, immenses, titanesques trois trous.

_Trois_.

— Equipe nationale mon cul, grommèle Gray d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

Règle numéro un du lundi : ne jamais emmerder l'entraineur un lendemain de cuite. Ni l'emmerder tout court le matin. A bien y réfléchir, il faudrait éviter de lui adresser la parole de si bonne heure.

Gray laisse sa tête douloureuse retomber lourdement, face contre l'oreiller, là où Morphée l'a séduit la veille entre trois bouteilles de tequila — faut qu'il arrête de boire, définitivement. Morphée et qui, déjà ? Un quelconque nom qui commence par un V, ou qui contient cette lettre, au milieu — à la _fin…_ ? Aveuglé par le coussin, il tâte rapidement la place froide à côté. Personne. Bonne nouvelle, il n'aura pas à la foutre dehors.

_« Au fait, ce soir on se retrouve tous au bar, parait qu'y a… »_

Mais où est-ce qu'elle est, si elle n'est pas dans le lit ? Dans la salle de bain ? La cuisine ?

Il grogne, encore, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de régler ce genre de situation. Pendant une longue minute, Gray envisage de faire le mort, allongé sur le ventre, parfaitement immobile. Un bruit agresse son ouïe et lui donne des envies de meurtre. Une casserole ? Des couvercles ? "V" a l'air de croire qu'elle peut faire comme chez elle. Naïve.

_« Oublie pas qu't'as deux heures de train à faire. »_

— La ferme…

Gray râle dans l'oreiller. Le train. Il ne l'oublie jamais, ça. Comment y parvenir ? Deux heures, ce n'est pas long ; ce n'est même pas assez. D'autres peuvent s'ennuyer ou dormir, mais lui, il compte les minutes. Et ça le laisse sur sa faim. Ceci pour une curieuse et même raison — à _chaque_ fois.

Le message vocal se finit et laisse place au silence ; pas trop tôt.

Il se redresse sur le lit, s'assied sur le bord. La couverture taupe et le drap blanc, entremêlés, tombent sur le tapis. Ses doigts passent dans ses cheveux noirs dans l'espoir de les coiffer. Ça n'a jamais marché, alors pourquoi ça le ferait ce matin ? Une stupide habitude. Il masse ses tempes, sa tête fait bien mal comme il faut. Il a l'impression qu'un tournevis s'est planté dans son crâne et que ce dernier est le vis en question, mais il arrive à se trimballer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Son unique œil ouvert accomplit l'exploit de distinguer le lavabo.

L'eau froide n'aide pas, elle éclabousse son torse et quelques gouttes glaciales se perdent sur sa verge exhibée. Il sursaute, peste dans sa barbe et se sèche dans une serviette verte. La glace verticale lui renvoie l'apparence d'un homme mal rasé. L'absence d'une érection matinale ramollit sa queue, mais les muscles saillants, creusant et bombant son corps, font naître l'arrogance sur son vague sourire.

L'homme lève un avant-bras dont les muscles jouent sous la chair, et passe une main paresseuse sur son ventre sculpté. Vaniteuse, sa réflexion crâne.

Normal que V soit encore là.

Gray soupire et décide de prendre tout son temps pour se préparer. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera partie avant qu'il ne puisse la confronter. Pourquoi a-t-il fini avec V ? Il essaie de se remémorer la soirée, et il a un souvenir flou de… Natsu. Oui, cet abruti qui l'a emmerdé avec son concours d'alcool. Et Erza ? Non. Erza _et_ Mirajane, qui lui ont présenté V. Celle-ci est donc une amie, ou une collègue de travail des deux femmes.

Gray prie très fort pour que ce soit le deuxième choix. Il n'a pas envie que ses deux amies le tabassent — encore.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles lui présentent d'autres femmes, mais Gray n'a jamais passé plus d'une nuit avec elles. Ce ne sera pas différent, cette fois. Est-elle brune ou blonde ? Rousse, peut-être. Il n'a même pas retenu son foutu nom, mais il est sûr et certain qu'il comporte la lettre V.

L'odeur de bacon grillé parvient à ses narines alors qu'il se brosse les dents — depuis douze minutes.

Après trois minutes de plus, Gray recrache le dentifrice et se rince, avant d'étaler de la mousse à raser sur sa mâchoire. Une fois fini, et ceci sans s'être coupé une seule fois avec son rasoir manuel, il se résigne à aller dans la cuisine. Mais il n'y a personne dans la pièce, et à la place de la femme qui a partagé son lit, il voit seulement une assiette couverte, sur la table en bois noir. Un mot griffonné sur un bout de papier blanc est posé dessus.

_Bien dormi, sexy coach ? J'ai une petite urgence à régler, vraiment désolée... J'espère que ma spécialité du matin saura me faire pardonner ! Régale-toi bien. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Mon numéro est dans le dos de la feuille. Appelle-moi…_

_Patricia._

Un sourire narquois étire les lèvres du lecteur : il n'y a pas de lettre V dans le nom de la femme. Il jette un vague coup d'œil au numéro, avant que celui-ci ne finisse dans la poubelle. Gray se sert un grand verre d'eau dans l'évier, ouvre le frigo et ajoute quelques glaçons. Ça lui fait du bien, le liquide glacé dans sa gorge le réveille.

Le brun se gratte la nuque, et se rend dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Le costard qu'il prend dans son armoire est d'un gris sombre, sa chemise est blanche, et la cravate qui accompagne le tout est d'un bleu de givre.

Il repasse en coup de vent dans la salle de bain. Debout face au miroir, il noue l'accessoire autour de sa nuque, peste lorsqu'il n'y arrive pas du premier coup, puis jette un regard satisfait à son reflet. Un dernier passage de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, en vain.

A faible volume, les _Pixies_ passent à la radio pendant qu'il conduit en direction de la gare. Dans sa voiture, il baisse la vitre et apprécie le vent froid du début d'hiver qui rafraichit son visage. Son mal de tête diminue, mais il ne s'en débarrassera pas si facilement. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de se bourrer la gueule.

Inattentif, il freine à la dernière seconde devant un feu rouge qu'il a failli brûler. Sa voiture est en travers du passage piéton, et il râle dans sa barbe invisible. Un passant l'insulte en contournant le capot, alors Gray rétorque d'un majeur grossièrement dressé. Heureusement que le feu passe rapidement au vert. Ni vu, ni connu ; nulle amende payée.

L'air siffle quand le véhicule prend de la vitesse. Son chant hivernal accompagne la radio et détend Gray. En laissant passer une vieille piétonne, il tapote placidement sur le volant, mais ses prunelles lui jettent des pics de glace imaginaires pour la forcer à marcher plus vite. La saison froide s'est invitée dans le creux des branches déployées, et les a démunies de leurs feuillages. Nulle verdure ni couleurs chatoyantes ; il ne reste plus que le gris, les nuages, la pluie, le temps morne et la promesse de jours enneigés.

Gray aime l'hiver.

Une main sur le volant, il regarde la montre à son poignet : huit heures vingt-deux. Il a encore une vingtaine de minutes avant le départ de son train, et arrivé à la station, une machine vomit un ticket lui permettant de stationner pour la journée entière.

Il attend dehors, près des rails, après avoir acheté son billet. Fidèle, son paquet de cigarettes est resté dans sa poche depuis hier — ou peut-être que c'est lui qui l'a mis là.

Ses lèvres embrassent le filtre et il allume sa clope avec un briquet doré. La fumée se fraie un passage jusqu'à ses poumons, il l'exhale en forme de quelques cercles pour se distraire. Première clope de la journée, ça le détend et chasse sa mauvaise humeur du matin. Son regard sombre lorgne la grisaille dans le ciel. Il va peut-être pleuvoir, et Gray a oublié son parapluie — en a-t-il seulement un, chez lui ? Il ne sait même plus.

— Monsieur… l'interpelle une voix féminine. Vous pourriez éviter de fumer ? C'est interdit.

Le ton perché cogne avec violence sa boîte crânienne. Il a bien l'impression que sa tête vient de se prendre une balle.

Il baisse les yeux pour dévisager une jeune femme, petite et mignonne, qui lui indique l'interdiction derrière lui. Il prend un bref instant pour arquer un sourcil en direction de la clope encastrée derrière la croix rouge, avant de reporter son attention sur la femme. La sévérité de son ton le fait tiquer, et il la dévisage à sa guise ; assez longtemps pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Quand les yeux chocolat le lassent, il distingue une boucle d'oreille en forme de lune pendue à son lobe dévoilé. Deux pommes rondes, de longs cheveux noirs, une fine taille.

_Mignonne et bien foutue._

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Gray vient dans cette gare. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il enfreint le règlement, il s'est déjà pris une amende. Et ce n'est pas, non plus, la première fois qu'on lui demande d'éteindre sa cigarette. Sur sa bouche s'invite un sourire charmeur qui fait rougir l'inconnue — avec une facilité déconcertante qui lui donne l'impression de tricher —, il tire une dernière taffe de sa clope, la laisse tomber et l'écrase sous sa chaussure noire. Le sol crisse sous son pied.

— Désolé, souffle-t-il dans la direction de la jolie brune.

Lune, car c'est ainsi qu'il décide de la nommer, joint ses deux mains sur ses genoux et effectue un bref salut informel : un petit mouvement de la tête, penchée quelque peu en avant. En se redressant, ses cheveux dansent avec légèreté sur ses épaules. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, balbutie un ou deux mots qu'il ne saisit pas, puis lui tourne le dos. Elle s'éloigne à plusieurs mètres, et le regard de glace lorgne le mouvement de ses demi-lunes.

Quand elle rejoint deux enfants, un garçon et une petite fille qui lui ressemblent, Gray perd aussitôt le peu d'intérêt qu'il a eu. Il jette un regard blasé à la clope qu'il vient d'écraser, puis s'intéresse à l'heure affichée sur le panneau.

Son regard se porte machinalement sur la porte lorsqu'un voyageur rejoint le quai. Grand de taille, les cheveux grisonnants cachés dans un béret, l'homme porte un sac de sport à l'épaule. S'ensuit un groupe de femmes, dont une qui glousse dans sa main. D'autres gens arrivent, certains encombrés d'une valise ou deux, d'autres les mains vides, et Gray s'ennuie. Ça le fait un peu tiquer, mais il est connu pour sa patience, alors il attend.

Il l'attend.

Cinq ou six minutes plus tard, le train arrive. La voie ferrée est agressée par les roues ferroviaires. Le cri strident que le frein pousse est désagréable. Quand il monte dans le quatrième wagon, il cherche une place en contre-sens et s'installe du côté de la grande vitre.

Il devrait rester debout, et prêter sa place à ceux qui en ont besoin, mais l'idée le laisse indifférent. A l'heure qu'il est, Gray pourrait être en première classe, dans la place bien plus confortable qu'il a payée, et s'il doit se retrouver en deuxième, on pourrait au moins le laisser s'asseoir. Il n'a pas envie de se mêler à tous ces étrangers.

Il pose son front sur la vitre froide, et regarde dehors. Les branches dénudées par l'hiver se tiennent comme de grotesques silhouettes givrées le long du quai, derrière les bancs vides. Les lettres **ortie de secours **sont inscrites en rouge et en gras, sur le haut de la fenêtre ; le **S** est à moitié effacé et sa couleur est fade. Gray a envie de rallumer une clope, mais le foutu signe est encore et toujours là, exhibé sous son nez — quel casse-pieds.

Ses yeux de glace observent les passagers qui continuent de monter. Trop de monde, ils se retrouvent très vite tassés les uns contre les autres. Certains restent debout, la main occupée par un smartphone ; d'autres se tiennent fermement à l'accroche fixée au plafond.

C'est _là_ qu'il l'aperçoit.

Un éclat fracasse ses prunelles et il ne voit plus qu'une seule chose : ces mèches bleues, entre une ou deux épaules vêtues de noires. Elle embarque au dernier moment, juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. Gray ne décroche pas son regard de l'azur.

Il sait que c'est elle.

L'inconnue du quatrième wagon.

Ça fait trois mois qu'ils prennent le même train. Il pourrait changer de voiture, rejoindre la première classe qui compte une place achetée mais jamais occupée. Il pourrait, mais Gray reste là. Dans le wagon numéro quatre, où les cheveux bleus se fraient un chemin. Difficilement. Elle ne parle pas, glisse ses mains entre les nombreuses personnes, dont la plupart sont des hommes en costards noirs, et parvient enfin près des places assises. Le contact visuel se brise lorsqu'elle s'installe dans l'un des sièges libres, plus loin, à l'avant.

Le train ne tarde pas à démarrer. A l'intérieur, le bruit est moins fort et le calme s'invite. Certains parlent au téléphone, envoient des SMS, écoutent de la musique. Il y a même un jeune couple qui lit des bouquins, certainement des universitaires. De temps en temps, ils échangent quelques commentaires et des sourires.

Le tableau lasse très vite Gray. Il se calle aussi confortablement que possible dans son siège de seconde classe, et se laisse bercer par le voyage. Ses prunelles observent le paysage qui défile, à travers la vitre. Le ciel se met à pleurer quelques gouttes qui s'écrasent sur les fenêtres du train. Serein, il écoute la paisible mélodie des nuages qui se répercute sur les voitures. Les yeux clos, il se sent observé. Gray préfère ouvrir ses paupières, et pour s'occuper, la pénombre glacée observe les gouttes d'eau frétiller. Il suit une perle poussée par la vitesse ; elle s'envole. Il compte celles auxquelles l'air donne des ailes. Trois. Sept.

Une femme dans la cinquantaine s'approche et s'installe en face, dans l'une des deux banquettes libres. Le brun replie ses jambes par réflexe pour la laisser passer, mais ne daigne pas enlever sa veste de la place à côté. Même quand elle y jette un coup d'œil insistant, en attendant une invitation qui ne vient pas.

Bientôt, la locomotive perd de la vitesse et s'arrête dans un cri strident. Des voyageurs débarquent à l'arrêt, d'autres montent. Lorsqu'un homme, dont le manteau sombre ne fait qu'atténuer son ventre bedonnant, prend place à côté de la femme brune, Gray profite de la légère cohue pour changer de place.

Il bouscule quelques-uns qui refusent de lui céder le passage, les ignore quand ils râlent, et avance jusqu'à la tête du wagon. Il trouve un emplacement près d'un vieillard au crâne dégarni, appuyé sur une canne que Gray évite de toucher lorsqu'il s'assoit près de l'homme. Celui-ci le suit du regard, derrière ses paupières que les rides froissent.

Depuis sa nouvelle place, il peut distinguer les cheveux bleus à quelques mètres. Elle est assise dans les quatre sièges suivants. La passagère est entourée de trois autres, une femme et… Il n'arrive pas à voir les deux qui lui tournent le dos, les deux places occupées devant lui l'en empêchent. La bleue lui fait face, mais elle ne le voit pas.

Gray aimerait bien qu'elle le fasse : c'est leur rituel matinal.

Lui ne se gêne pas pour la regarder.

_Enfoirés de bouffons_, qu'il pense lorsqu'en face, les deux passagers se penchent sur un téléphone et rient d'un quelconque contenu. Ils lui barrent la vue, alors Gray ancre ses yeux ailleurs.

Le reflet est incertain dans la fenêtre : la lumière matinale l'empêche de mieux la voir, mais il s'en contente. Il devine la veste noire et la paire de jeans qu'elle porte. Ses doigts jouent avec les boucles de ses cheveux qu'elle entortille autour de son index. Elle se recoiffe machinalement.

Ils ne se sont jamais parlés ; seulement dévisagés. De brefs coups d'œil, qu'elle brise aussitôt qu'il ancre ses yeux dans ses prunelles trop bleues. Parfois, il arque un sourcil et une jolie teinte rosée se répand sur ses joues pâles. Et d'autres fois… Le contact visuel dure assez longtemps pour le faire bander. Il ne sait pas comment elle y arrive avec seulement l'intensité de son regard, mais il la suspecte de le faire exprès.

Le contrôleur procède à son habituelle vérification, Gray plonge une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste grise et prépare son billet. Le regard scotché à la vitre, il la regarde fouiller dans son sac pour présenter son ticket.

Le train passe sous un pont, l'obscurité aveugle le fumeur pendant un instant.

Très vite, la lumière baigne l'intérieur et Gray, qui n'a pas détourné ses yeux de la vitre, plonge dans une marée profonde.

Elle le regarde.

Le brun ne sait pas si elle en est consciente, mais il ne détourne pas les yeux. Il cille à peine, ses yeux le piquent un peu, mais il refuse de gaspiller une seule seconde de leur échange. Surtout pas quand elle rentre dans le jeu. Sait-elle qu'il peut la voir aussi, depuis sa place ? Un sourire railleur valse sur le coin de sa bouche, et il la voit écarquiller brièvement les yeux.

Maintenant, elle le sait.

Dans le reflet, il ne peut distinguer la rougeur qui teint ses pommettes, mais il la devine. Innocente, elle bat des paupières, et fait semblant de regarder le paysage. Rien à l'horizon ; juste quelques toits, des arbres, des arbres, une usine, encore de stupides arbres…

Son embarras amuse Gray.

Au troisième arrêt, et comme l'entraineur s'y attend, les cheveux bleus disparaissent.

Elle quitte le wagon, il a seulement le temps de distinguer sa main, cachée à moitié sous sa longue manche. La blancheur de sa petite patte l'habille d'élégance, mais aussi d'une fragilité qui contraste avec son air fier ; celui qui lui fait lever la tête, et qui noie son regard dans la froideur d'une pluie d'hiver.

Les portes se referment et empêche le vent de s'engouffrer ; les retardataires aussi.

Encore trois quarts d'heure de trajet. Gray ferme les yeux. Il attend le prochain arrêt pour changer de voiture ; rejoindre le confort. Un fracas trouble le silence quand le contrôleur active son micro. A la place de signaler l'approche de la future halte, la voix masculine, impassible, prononce avec le sérieux propre à son métier :

« _Merci de garder vos vêtements à bord du train. Please keep your clothes on while on the train..._ »

A l'entente de l'absurdité de l'annonce, Gray fronce les sourcils. Il jette un regard spontané à son propre corps.

_Merde._

Où sont passées sa veste et sa putain de chemise ?

Ses yeux cherchent cette dernière avec frénésie, mais il la repère très vite. Là, suspendue sur la canne de son voisin que son subconscient a, visiblement, prise pour un portemanteau. En remettant le vêtement sous les nombreux coups d'œil scrutateurs ou gênés, l'exhibitionniste ne manque pas la blonde qui lorgne ouvertement ses muscles.

Gray sourit, arrogant.

— P'tit con, va… maugrée le vieillard.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci pour votre lecture. Je vous dis à bientôt sur le deuxième chapitre.


	2. Un parfum de pluie

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. La photographie appartient à j-adree. L'histoire ci-dessous et certains de ses personnages secondaires m'appartiennent.

**Raiting :** M. Langage crû et parfois sexuel.

******Ndla** **: **Aloha ! Voici le deuxième chapitre qui arrive plus tôt que prévu. Vos réactions m'ont extrêmement ravie, un sincère merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Un parfum de pluie_

Quand Gray se réveille ce matin, il a cette désagréable sensation d'avoir dormi pendant trop longtemps. Son crâne pèse cinq tonnes, il se sent un brin nauséeux et ne se souvient pas de ses rêves. Il se force à se réveiller, comme s'il ne l'est pas déjà. Alors il déploie ses bras et s'extirpe du cocon de ses couvertures à la couleur fade. Ses yeux ont du mal à s'ouvrir et le changement de position ébranle sa tête ; il la repose sur le montant du lit.

A moitié assis, Gray se frotte les paupières pour chasser la fatigue, puis vérifie que la place à côté est vide. Elle ne l'est pas, et il ne souvient pas de la dernière fois qu'il a dormi seul. La chevelure dorée caresse une délicate épaule dénudée et disparait sous la couverture. Les mouvements de l'éveillé sur le matelas ne semblent pas déranger l'endormie. Gray ne la réveille pas, mais il est chez lui, alors il ne fait aucun effort pour être discret.

Dès lors, les petits faisceaux de lumière avalent son existence à ses yeux.

Une main va s'emparer du smartphone posé sur la table de chevet, et ses doigts pianotent sur l'écran tactile silencieux. Personne n'a osé l'arracher de ses songes cette fois : il s'en est assuré auprès de Stuart qui a pali sous ses vociférations. Pourtant, c'est déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises, et son crétin de co-entraineur va encore se risquer à le réveiller ; dans deux ou trois jours, en ignorant avec imprudence les violentes menaces de Gray — comme celle de lui carrer sauvagement un palet là où le soleil ne brille jamais.

Il a neuf nouveaux messages, dont un de cet enfoiré de Natsu qui le défie à un énième combat physique — avec des _pailles_ ? Ce n'est pas nouveau : le bouffon rose ne sait pas utiliser la saisie intuitive. Il faudra qu'il lui demande ce qu'il a voulu écrire, parce que l'abruti n'a pas daigné se corriger dans un second message.

De la pub ; encore de la pub — pourquoi voudrait-il d'un savon qui rend les poils blonds ? Un SMS de Hasegawa, le numéro onze, qui s'assure d'avoir bien compris la tactique du vendredi. Erza, qui exige de lui qu'il se comporte en adulte ; des petits émoticônes dessinés par la rousse le menacent d'une mort longue et douloureuse.

Gray soupire, blasé. Il jette un coup d'œil à la place occupée. Pris d'un doute, il se concentre sur le mouvement de son corps : elle respire bel et bien, ça le rassure. Il tousse bruyamment pour s'éclaircir la gorge, puis se demande si la blonde compte se réveiller un jour, s'en aller et disparaitre. Elle a le sommeil aussi lourd que le rocher d'Uluru, et elle se met à ronfler. Il ne voit pas son visage, mais il espère qu'elle est jolie ; elle _doit_ l'être, pour justifier sa présence dans son lit.

Comme toujours, il ne se souvient pas du nom, mais il pense l'avoir rencontrée hier en prenant le train de dix-huit heures. Après une soirée au bar et l'habituel _« chez toi, ou chez moi_ _? »_, elle s'est empressée de voter pour la deuxième option. Ce n'est certainement pas avec elle qu'il compte passer le restant de sa vie. En fait, ce que Gray compte faire, c'est surtout s'éclipser de chez lui sans un mot, et ainsi lui rappeler la première règle posée dès le départ : à ses yeux, elle n'est rien de plus qu'un coup d'un soir — en espérant ne pas la retrouver chez lui en rentrant.

Une règle simple et concise, que certaines refusent de respecter ; elles pensent être l'_unique_ qui parviendra à créer un quelconque lien. Ça ne marche jamais : Gray n'est pas intéressé par ce type de relation. Il soupire encore et laisse son regard voyager sur l'écran lumineux.

Il est huit heures seize.

Il lui faudra une deuxième, puis troisième relecture pour que l'information parvienne à son cerveau. L'expression change aussitôt : sourcils froncés, yeux écarquillés, mâchoire décrochée. Gray est en retard. Non pas pour le travail, mais bien pour son train. C'est totalement différent, bien entendu. L'entraineur peut se permettre d'arriver en retard au boulot, mais pas à la gare. Surtout pas à la gare.

Le corps s'active alors. Il court presque, sillonne son appartement de long en large pour retrouver ses (foutues) chaussettes propres. Sur le chemin, il boit un verre d'eau dont il renverse le quart sur le sol. Gray contourne adroitement la flaque d'eau pour ne pas mouiller ses précieuses chaussettes. Il marche dans la salle de bain _avec_ ses putains de chaussettes : le sol est humide à cause de la douche prise la veille. Irrité, il les change ; (dé)coiffe ses mèches de corbeau échevelé, renoue sa cravate quatre fois, se brosse les dents, massacre son col avec du dentifrice. Il met une autre chemise dont il ignore le degré de propreté, en espérant très fort que la femme de ménage a fait la lessive.

Gray prend le volant à huit heures et demie. _I don't trust myself_ passe à la radio. Nerveux, la musique ne parvient pas à le calmer. Il jure, klaxonne quand on le retarde ; vérifie l'heure toutes les trente secondes. Au feu rouge, il se dit que ce n'est qu'un train, alors il essaie de retrouver son sang-froid.

Son regard vogue sur les décorations d'une boulangerie. Il croit deviner un sapin qui n'a pas encore été décoré. Un clapotis attire son attention et Gray regarde la goutte qui vient de s'écraser sur son pare-brise. Une, puis deux, puis trois. Le ciel nettoie les vitres et dépoussière la carrosserie noire. Le rythme lent et doux détend petit à petit ses nerfs.

_C'est qu'un train, oui._ Doucement, l'orage chante son élégie et zèbre l'atmosphère. _Pas la peine de se presser._ Et les pleurs de l'azuré prennent de l'ampleur. Les fils d'eau se lient en des cordes et martèlent le véhicule._ Il pourra prendre le prochain._ Chaque flèche s'écrase bruyamment sur le capot, leur intensité fait penser à des chutes de grêle ; mais c'est juste la pluie qui s'abat sur la ville. Le vrombissement du moteur accompagne la singulière symphonie.

_C'est qu'une inconnue._

Un klaxon aigu le fait sursauter et il se rend compte que le feu est déjà passé au vert. Gray active les essuie-glaces pour discerner la route glissante. Lorsqu'il redémarre, son pied appuie un peu trop sur l'accélérateur. Ce n'est pas pour rejoindre la gare et arriver à l'heure ; c'est juste parce que Gray conduit vite, parfois.

Une fois qu'il a stationné, il se rend compte qu'il a encore six minutes avant le départ du train, et quelque part au fond lui, ça lui fait quelque chose qu'il décide d'ignorer.

C'est d'un pas assuré et lent qu'il franchit les portes, son billet dans la poche ; et c'est sûrement son allure froide qui attire les regards des deux jeunes femmes assises sur le banc.

Gray se dit qu'il allumerait bien une cigarette, mais il n'a pas le temps. Le train est déjà là, et la troupe principalement noire se glisse dès lors à l'intérieur. Il n'a pas le choix : il se mêle au groupe et s'empresse de monter avant que les portes ne se referment.

Dedans, c'est étroit et désagréable. Il ne peut faire le moindre mouvement sans provoquer une protestation de son voisin. Gray en est irrité, il aimerait s'écarter et aller s'asseoir. Dans cette position, et dans l'incapacité de bouger, il ne peut distinguer le bleu. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est la sortie et l'homme barbu qui lui rappelle qu'il ne s'est pas rasé. Il passe une main sur sa mâchoire : sous la pulpe de ses doigts, sa peau est quelque peu rugueuse.

Gray joue des épaules pour se retourner ; au prochain arrêt, il aura peut-être l'occasion de traverser la foule.

Des cheveux frôlent son nez.

Le céruléen accroche son regard.

Cette couleur qu'il reconnait parmi mille.

Il est juste derrière elle. L'inconnue lui tourne le dos, et avant qu'il ne puisse le réaliser, les deux passagers derrière lui s'agitent et le poussent davantage contre elle. Elle gémit de douleur quand son menton cogne l'arrière de son crâne, Gray ne s'en excuse pas ; ce n'est pas de sa faute, après tout. Son nez s'enfonce encore plus dans ses mèches. Il trouve ça étrange, cette soudaine proximité, parce que ça l'excite un peu.

Elle ne se retourne pas, et il a envie de signaler sa présence. Mais Gray ne trouve rien à dire ; lui qui d'habitude se contente d'un sourire ou de quelques mots pour charmer ses conquêtes.

Une conquête. En est-elle une, au moins ?

Gray ne nie pas qu'il aimerait bien l'avoir dans son lit ; il en crève d'envie et si le wagon se transformait miraculeusement en wagon-lits, il sauterait aussitôt sur l'occasion. Toutefois, ça signera la fin du rituel. Le jeu. Il ne pourra plus surprendre ses petits coups d'œil ; ni subir les regards persistant sur sa nuque, ceux qui durent plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il aura sûrement à changer de wagon ; renoncer à l'excitation que font naitre ses prunelles. Gray désire encore jouer à qui cillera le premier, et il veut la faire rougir quand il défait sa cravate les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Il pense que ça lui manquera, cet océan qu'il aime fouiller.

Gray n'est pas sûr de vouloir prendre le risque.

Alors il se contente de poser ses mains sur sa taille pour ne pas les faire tomber, quand on le pousse encore. Il ne fait pas exprès de presser son bassin contre son postérieur rond, et il jure avoir vu un tremblement au niveau de ses épaules. Pas de veste cette fois, elle porte seulement un pull à col roulé aussi noir que les cheveux du fumeur, et un jeans clair.

Ses doigts agrippent ses hanches, et il la sent se raidir. Gray sait ce qui se passe dans la tête de la jeune adulte. Elle pense qu'elle a affaire à un grotesque pervers dans le train. Il le sait, mais ne se dégage pas pour autant. L'étroitesse le coince, et il n'a pas envie de s'éloigner.

Ça l'amuse.

Gray va même jusqu'à se coller complètement à elle ; son torse contre ses omoplates fines, son bassin contre sa chute de reins, le menton sur l'épaule délicate et il respire derrière son oreille. Ses lèvres caressent la chevelure bleue ; douce et parfumée. Une odeur particulière dont l'ardeur lui rappelle les vagues froides et le sable chaud ; ses notes fraîches le font penser à la rosée d'un matin d'hiver.

— Tu sens la pluie.

D'où est-ce que c'est sorti, _ça_ ? Gray n'est pas certain si c'est vraiment lui qui a chuchoté ça contre l'oreille de l'inconnue. Il espère très fort que non.

— C'est ça, votre phrase d'accroche ? répond-elle du tac au tac.

Une petite voix féminine où vibrent des notes glaciales. L'intonation est indifférente, pourtant le mépris qui en découle s'insinue dans les entrailles du brun. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il entend sa voix, il a déjà eu l'occasion de l'écouter répondre au téléphone. Sauf qu'à cet instant, ce n'est pas la même chose : il ne l'a jamais entendue d'aussi près, et c'est l'unique et première fois qu'elle s'adresse directement à lui. Le rituel se craquèle mais la brisure ravit Gray.

Il ne peut s'en empêcher ; il bande.

_Quel pauvre con d'impuissant._

Seulement quelques mots et voilà que sa verge s'en retrouve tout émoustillée. Il regrette d'avoir collé son bas-ventre contre sa chute de reins. Elle peut le sentir, et il ne veut pas lui accorder cette victoire.

— Enlevez vos mains.

_Seulement ses mains, et pas sa queue ?_

— Sinon quoi ? Tu vas crier ? rétorque-t-il à la place.

Gray sourit : sa poigne se raffermit sur ses hanches et elle halète. Ce nouveau stade du jeu l'amuse, il ne cherche pas à la charmer mais il veut voir jusqu'où il peut aller. Vu leurs positions, il sait bien qu'elle ne connait pas son identité, elle doit sûrement croire qu'il n'est qu'un passager parmi d'autres ; si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, malgré les regards.

Sa main droite se faufile jusqu'à son ventre et caresse son nombril à travers le pull noir.

— Sinon j'écrase vos testicules et j'en fais de la pâtée pour chien, annonce-t-elle calmement.

Son impassibilité fait frissonner son membre érigé. Elle annonce ses menaces comme si elle parle du temps qu'il fait. Gray relâche son emprise mais n'enlève pas ses mains de ses hanches, les frôlant à peine. Il a touché les limites, il le sait.

Alors il se penche un peu plus au-dessus de son épaule pour accrocher ses yeux, mais elle regarde droit devant et l'ignore.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un pervers hein ?

Gray chuchote tout contre son oreille, en espérant que sa voix rauque parvienne à l'exciter. Il ne sait pas si son jugement change, mais ça a le don de faire tourner sa tête bleue vers lui. Son expression est toujours aussi indifférente ; seulement une légère teinte rose qu'il ne verrait sûrement pas de loin. Heureusement qu'il est aussi proche.

Ça le fait sourire : il lui fait de l'effet.

Les orbes de mer le dévisagent sans un mot. En silence, elle jette un coup d'œil à sa tenue, et c'est à son tour de lui offrir un sourire narquois.

— Votre troupe de cirque est encore en ville j'espère ? le raille-t-elle.

Gray fronce les sourcils et regarde son propre corps. Ce n'est pas sa veste ni sa chemise qui ont disparu, mais bien son pantalon. _Quand a-t-il eu le temps de l'enlever_ _?!_ Cependant, même s'il est irrité par sa manie, la situation ne le gêne pas pour autant ; il a l'habitude.

— Désolé de te décevoir, je suis pas magicien. Mais si ça peut te consoler, j'ai quand même quelques tours dans la poche.

Courtois, il s'empêche de râler même s'il a bien envie de rajouter un ou deux jurons à sa réponse.

— Un magicien ? rit-elle sans relever le sous-entendu, ou peut-être que si. Je pensais à un _clown_, avec quelques microscopiques tours planqués dans sa bouffonnerie.

Gray n'est pas froissé par sa remarque, il a confiance en sa virilité — la taille de sa queue est respectable et en a satisfait plus d'une. De plus, l'inconnue connait déjà son habitude involontaire de se déshabiller en public ; il le sait.

Il se rappelle que la première fois que ses manies d'exhibitionniste se sont manifestées devant la bleue, celle-ci a réagi avec cinq secondes de retard, avant de cacher ses yeux derrière ses mains pâles. Elle a rougi très fort, mais entre les doigts qu'elle a écartés, il a capté la pupille dilatée attachée à son bas-ventre et à la ligne de poils qui s'y dessine ; puis aussi à sa verge dissimulée dans son caleçon, qu'elle a sûrement imaginée dans sa tête.

Gray se demande si la femme sent son érection contre le haut de ses fesses : elle n'a pas réagi ni ne cherche à s'en éloigner. Peut-être qu'elle ne la sent pas, finalement. Il n'arrive pas à décider s'il en est soulagé ou déçu.

— J'ai… _perdu_ mon pantalon dans le wagon, explique-t-il enfin, même si ça sonne comme une justification.

Mais c'est vrai qu'il l'a perdu, ce foutu pantalon. Il a beau regarder sur le sol, ou autour de lui, il ne le voit nulle part. Il ne sait même pas quand il l'a enlevé. Son caleçon gris sombre et sa semi-nudité attirent quelques regards dégoûtés, offusqués, ou désireux.

— Et maintenant votre chemise…

La petite voix s'échappe presque timidement de sa gorge, mais elle rigole. Son rire le frustre, car il ne voit que son dos et le frissonnement de ses épaules ; il aimerait bien voir son visage.

Gray tâte son torse. Nu ; elle a bien dit la vérité. Résigné, il grimace. Un « Pervers ! » scandalisé vient de derrière ; une voyageuse dont la voix est rendue rauque par l'âge, ou peut-être que le tabac en est fautif. Gray s'empêche de justesse de faire volteface pour répliquer. A la place, il préfère regarder le bon côté des choses : sa vilaine manie a le don de forcer les gens autour de lui à s'éloigner un peu. Ils ne peuvent aller très loin, mais il se sent moins compressé par ces étrangers.

Gray pourrait en profiter pour se détacher de la passagère aux cheveux bleus.

Il ne le fait pas.

Le train roule fiévreusement sur les rails. Parfois, il sent le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Quelques murmures offusqués, dirigés contre lui, crispent sa poigne sur les hanches de la femme qui reste de marbre.

— Ça te dérange ? s'enquiert-il auprès d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui me dérange ? demande-t-elle aussitôt.

— Que je sois nu, ou presque.

Sa réponse tarde à venir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle hésite à répondre, mais bien parce qu'elle réfléchit à la question. Il le sent, dans sa façon de pencher un peu la tête sur le côté, pensive. Sauf qu'en se penchant ainsi, elle lui offre son cou parfaitement dégagé, et Gray fixe cette chair nacrée qui le nargue ; il a bien envie d'y planter les crocs. Il en salive même un peu. L'attente se fait longue ; une vraie torture pour sa langue assoiffée, et il se doute qu'elle le fait exprès, parce que son souffle chaud s'est rapproché de sa peau et elle doit le sentir, à l'heure qu'il est.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle enfin, neutre. Et vous, ça _vous _dérange, Monsieur… ?

— Gray.

— _Monsieur Gray_, répète-t-elle lentement, en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

Sa queue bande davantage, et Gray se sent con.

Pour se changer les idées, puis surtout pour essayer de se contrôler, il décide de poser la question qui brûle sa langue.

— Et toi ?

Gray ne devrait même pas la poser, cette fichue question dont l'insignifiance le fait doucement rire. Il en oublie toujours la réponse. Sauf qu'il est sobre, et qu'il s'agit de l'inconnue du train. Cette étrangère qui quittera bientôt le wagon, et qui se trouve bien loin de son lit ; là où elle ne compte jamais finir.

— Juvia.

Gray se dit qu'il notera ce prénom dans son portable. C'est la première fois qu'il y pense. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il oublie de le faire, alors il note mentalement de ne pas oublier.

Peut-être qu'elle a menti ; que c'est un faux nom qu'elle lui a donné.

— Madame Juvia ?

Le prénom roule bizarrement sur sa langue. C'est bien la première fois qu'il l'entend ; le dit. Il ne l'aime pas tellement, sa sonorité étrangère le dérange. Elle le trouble comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Quelque part, Gray se dit que ça lui va bien, ce côté excentrique, et qu'il pourrait apprendre à aimer Juvia. Le _nom_.

— Juste Juvia.

_Juste Juvia_ a de petites fesses délectables, bien rondes et pulpeuses, qu'un mouvement du wagon fait bouger ; une délicieuse friction contre sa queue dressée. Son membre est gorgé de sang à un tel point que ça lui fait mal, alors il n'a plus aucun doute : il comprend qu'elle peut le sentir, peut-être même depuis le début. Juvia fait seulement semblant. Il la soupçonne d'aimer ça.

— Tu vas au boulot ? s'intéresse-t-il.

Ça ne le regarde pas, mais le silence l'oblige à parler. La bleue ne fait pas d'effort de son côté pour faire la conversation, et ça lui donne l'impression de mettre son nez là où il ne devrait pas. Pourtant, Gray n'est pas le type de personne qui s'intéresse à la vie des autres. Seuls ses amis, unique et dernière famille, ont droit à un minimum d'intérêt de sa part.

— Oui.

L'inconnue ne dit rien de plus, et Gray est irrité par la pauvre réponse. Elle pourrait faire un effort ; ne voit-elle pas qu'_il_ en fait ? C'est là qu'il se rend compte d'une chose : il est en train de briser le lien, et ce n'est plus du jeu. Ça devient trop personnel. Intime.

Alors il aimerait bien retirer sa question, finalement.

Au lieu de ça, il s'enfonce encore plus.

— Où est-ce que tu travailles ?

_Abruti._

— Pourquoi ?

La question le prend de court. Non pas qu'il ne trouve pas de réponse : il sait très bien pourquoi il lui pose la question, mais Gray ne peut pas lui dire que c'est parce qu'il apprécie la sonorité de sa voix. A la place, il fait quelque chose d'encore plus con.

— Tu trouves pas ça chiant de prendre le train chaque matin ? J'ai deux heures à faire à chaque fois pour rejoindre la fédération de ho…

— Je sais ce que vous faites, le coupe la bleue.

Gray ne sait pas si elle parle de son métier, ou de sa tentative maladroite (foireuse) de la mettre en confiance.

— Tu sais ? s'étonne-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

— Je vous reconnais. Fullbuster, ancien joueur de hockey sur glace, et depuis quelques temps, entraineur de l'équipe nationale.

Soit elle l'espionne, soit il l'a sous-estimée. Il connait peu de femmes dans son entourage qui aiment ce sport et s'y intéressent. Durant sa carrière, seuls Natsu, Erza et Lucy sont venus à ses matches. Les autres se sont contentés de la télévision, et maintenant qu'il ne joue plus, il leur arrive même d'en rater certains.

A part Natsu, qui en profite pour charrier la nullité de son équipe.

— Tu aimes le hockey ?

— Non, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mon père regardait souvent les matches à la télé. Vous étiez bon.

Il est un peu déçu par sa réponse. Toutefois, le compliment gonfle son égo, bien que la fleur soit jetée avec l'indifférence habituelle. Il ne rate pas l'utilisation du passé, mais Gray se sent flatté et il ne peut empêcher l'arrogance de rehausser le coin de ses lèvres.

— Donc t'y connais quelque chose ?

— J'y connais que votre équipe perd souvent.

Ça le fait tiquer. Non pas que la remarque le fâche, mais ça lui rappelle ce qui l'attend dans moins d'une heure et demie. Il pense au vendredi : il ne lui reste que trois jours pour corriger les erreurs de ses attaquants. La défense est _potable_ et contribue bien plus à l'arrêt des buts que le goal lui-même. Il lui manque un joueur, blessé durant le dernier match, censé revenir sur le terrain ce jeudi.

— Souvent ? Essaie _tout le temps_.

L'exacerbation marque son ton, et ça fait trembler les épaules de Juvia. Un petit couinement échappe de sa gorge et lui fait comprendre qu'elle est en train de rire ; ou de se _moquer_.

— Ça me donne une idée sur vos compétences dans le domaine.

Il n'a plus de doute : c'est bien de la moquerie.

Si la remarque a le don de le vexer, Gray n'en laisse rien paraître et il profite même de l'occasion pour amener la conversation sur son terrain préféré.

Il pose sa bouche sur l'oreille de la passagère et souffle sa réponse d'une voix profonde, rauque et chaude qui, il le sait, lui fera de l'effet.

— Je peux t'en présenter un autre où je suis _très_ doué.

En réponse, elle rigole ; malicieuse. Presque nerveuse, et Gray se doute que c'est pour dissimuler sa gêne, et son désir.

— Rien ne me dit que ce sera mieux. Si ce n'est _pire_.

— Faudra y goûter pour en juger, la provoque-t-il.

Troublée par la voix jaillissant du haut-parleur, la conversation s'arrête là, au grand dam du brun.

Troisième arrêt. Le train perd de la vitesse et les roues ferroviaires poussent leur complainte stridente ; les passagers sont déstabilisés pendant un bref instant. Quand l'étrangère — _Juvia_ — amorce un mouvement pour se retourner, Gray n'ôte pas ses mains de sa taille. Il retrouve ces prunelles qu'il a souvent observées, et face à elle, dans seulement son caleçon et ses chaussettes, il se sent con.

Terriblement con.

Mais elle rigole encore, et il peut enfin voir son sourire et le rouge qui colore ses pommettes naturellement pâles. Gray pourrait l'embrasser, parce que ses lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres. Il lui suffirait juste de se pencher, puis de poser ses lèvres sur la tentation ; cette pulpe rosée. Sauf qu'il n'en fait rien, parce qu'il n'en ressent pas le besoin.

Ils se contentent d'être là, sans se toucher.

Seulement ses doigts sur son pull, leurs respirations entremêlées, leurs yeux reliés. Il avale son souffle calme, et elle jette un regard quelque part derrière lui. Embarrassée, Juvia évite ses orbes. Elle tombe sous son charme. Cette constatation amuse Gray, et il sourit avec suffisance, l'ego cajolé dans le sens du poil.

On les bouscule : plusieurs passagers sortent du train, empressés.

Elle va en faire de même ; c'est son arrêt. Alors il la relâche mais ne se décale pas, et elle est bien obligée de le contourner pour accéder à la porte. C'est ce qu'elle fait, sans même le toucher.

En ramassant sa chemise qu'il retrouve enfin, Gray se dit qu'il s'est bien fait couillonner. Il ne sait même pas où elle travaille, alors qu'elle sait déjà qui il est. Prénom, nom, et profession. Peut-être même plus que ça, l'ancien joueur ne sait plus ce qu'il a révélé aux médias dans sa jeunesse.

Il aurait dû insister. Gray se dit que demain, il ira lui reparler. Il se dit même qu'il pourra l'inviter à dîner. Ses projets adoucissent le goût acide de la défaite.

Avant que le train ne redémarre, il regarde une dernière fois à travers les deux vitres de la porte.

Juvia est encore là, debout derrière la ligne de sécurité, son sac dans ses mains. L'océan inonde la pénombre, et le contact visuel n'est rompu que lorsque la station s'éloigne.

Quand Gray aperçoit son pantalon et sa veste, il a l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'essentiel. Il fronce les sourcils, réfléchit intensément, mais plus il cherche et moins il s'en souvient.

C'est en rejoignant la première classe et en s'asseyant dans le confort de son siège, que ça lui revient.

Gray plonge une main dans sa poche, prend son téléphone et crée un nouveau mémo. Ses doigts appuient lentement sur les touches, et il a l'impression de faire une énorme connerie ; quelque chose qui ne lui ressemble pas. Sur l'écran du téléphone, les lettres le narguent et il a presque envie de les effacer. **Juvi–**

Il pourrait.** Ju–**

Il devrait. **J–**

**–**

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, et à la prochaine sur le dernier chapitre !


	3. Ipomée

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. La photographie appartient à j-adree. L'histoire ci-dessous et certains de ses personnages secondaires m'appartiennent.

**Raiting :** M. Langage crû et parfois sexuel.

******Ndla :** Aloha. Voici le dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos réactions. Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que cette petite fanfic a plu. Dans le chapitre précédent, le personnage de Juvia en a peut-être étonné certains. Cette Juvia n'a pas encore rencontré les "Fairy Tail", donc j'ai voulu un mélange de l'époque Phantom, mais aussi une part de la Juvia que l'on connait maintenant. (les rougissements et sa perversion)

Joyeux anniversaire ma Lune ! En espérant que Gloire du matin t'ait autant divertie que moi...

Bonne lecture à tous.**  
**

* * *

_Ipomée_

Le mercredi, Gray Fullbuster se lève à six heures et il fait encore noir.

Le sommeil le fuit, pourtant il s'est couché tard la veille. Pendant un moment, ses yeux se noient dans la pénombre et suivent distraitement la danse des filaments imaginaires. La lassitude déclenche un premier réflexe : allumer sa lampe de chevet pour mieux y voir.

Près de lui, la deuxième place du lit est occupée ; la couverture taupe est déformée par un corps féminin qui, il le sait, lui a donné du plaisir toute la nuit. Cette fois, l'endormie est brune, et si ses souvenirs ne lui font pas défaut, il pense bien que c'est une fan qui l'a reconnu. Il croit aussi qu'il a failli lui donner un nom qui n'est pas le sien ; à _deux_ reprises.

Un nom qu'il a oublié, qui flotte sur le bout de sa langue.

Quand il se lève pour aller dans la salle de bain, son érection matinale l'empêche d'uriner et il doit bien attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de se résoudre à utiliser l'eau glaciale pour se débarrasser de son problème. Le liquide le fait grogner puis grimacer, et une fois vidé, il se dit qu'il reprendrait bien une douche malgré celle prise hier soir.

Sous l'eau, Gray apprécie la température froide à laquelle il s'habitue bien vite. La tête penchée en arrière, les perles s'écrasent sur son visage et roulent sur sa peau. La sensation rafraîchissante chasse la fatigue, il ferme les yeux et repose avec nonchalance son front sur le mur carrelé. Pendant qu'il s'offre quelques minutes de plus dans la solitude, l'eau pianote tranquillement sur ses omoplates, et Gray pense à un parfum de pluie et d'océan bleu.

Un verre d'eau glacée. Costume dans les tons sombres ; chemise noire et cravate outremer. Gray se prépare soigneusement ; il a tout son temps. Il essaie même de coiffer quelque peu ses cheveux, avant de laisser tomber : de toute façon, il s'en arrachera face à la sottise de Stuart et de son équipe d'abrutis. Lorsqu'il se déplace sans discrétion dans sa chambre, le bruit de ses pas finit par réveiller la femme dans son lit.

Gray ne s'excuse de rien, il n'a pas à le faire ; il se contente de mettre sa montre au poignet gauche sans un regard pour la brune. A la place de mal le prendre, sa conquête du soir le rejoint dans la salle d'eau pendant qu'il noue sa cravate ; elle vient se coller à lui, son corps emboîtant le sien. Ça le fait grimacer, mais il ne dit pas grand-chose ; à peine un grognement presque inaudible. Elle ne perturbe pas ses mouvements : ses membres bougent à sa guise, et les doigts féminins ne se gênent pas pour voyager sous sa chemise. Ses mains cheminent sur son ventre et son torse, elles flattent et redessinent ses muscles. Dans la glace, il rencontre les yeux verts qui le dévorent.

Gray se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter un instant.

Lorsque sa montre affiche sept heures quarante-trois, le plaisir retombe déjà et son sexe, luisant de salive et de fluide nacré, se ramollit avec lenteur. Sa conquête du matin s'est effondrée à côté de lui, elle ne cherche pas à se blottir contre son torse et ça l'arrange. Les secondes avancent, Gray somnole un peu et se dit qu'il est peut-être temps de prendre la route pour la gare. Quelques instants de plus allongé sur le matelas, puis il se relève du lit où ils ont de nouveau fini tous les deux.

A l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier, il essuie sa verge et son bas-ventre des preuves de la luxure. La bouche de l'inconnue caresse une dernière fois ses omoplates avant qu'il ne remette sa chemise. Un passage devant le miroir lui assure qu'il n'a pas l'air de celui-qui-vient-de-tirer-son-coup. _Presque_ pas ; il repasse ses doigts dans les nœuds formés dans ses cheveux, puis remet sa cravate en place.

Dans la chambre, elle se rhabille aussi en silence. Ils sont sur la même longueur d'ondes, et Gray en est ravi. Il n'a pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour la jeter dehors : aux yeux verts, _il_ est un coup d'un soir. C'est réciproque, alors il ne lui accorde même pas d'attention quand elle quitte l'appartement avant lui.

Mais un nom joue sur ses lèvres, et son reflet dans le miroir arque un sourcil ; les prunelles glacées le paralysent pendant une seconde, le coin de sa bouche se contracte imperceptiblement. Méprisant. Alors il détourne les yeux et regarde ailleurs, quelque part sur le côté.

Gray conduit avec calme, et la radio diffuse _Always remember me_ de _Ry Cuming_. Il augmente le volume et son regard voyage dehors, sur la fenêtre qui s'ouvre dans le ciel. Dans la grisaille perce l'azuré de sa vive couleur universelle ; un appel rescapé, derrière les cotons qui le feutre. Un coup d'œil au rétroviseur et le conducteur capte le sourire dans ses yeux, malgré ses sourcils froncés par sa concentration sur la route.

Quand son téléphone sonne, il marque une pause dans le parking où il vient de stationner. C'est Lucy qui lui demande de s'occuper de sa fille ce soir, parce que c'est leur dixième anniversaire de mariage, à Natsu et elle. Gray répond non, quatre fois de suite ; il ne peut définitivement pas s'occuper d'une gosse de trois ans qui tire sur ses cheveux en plus de lui peindre délibérément le visage avec sa bave. Au sixième refus, il cède face à la demande intransigeante de son amie.

Lucy sait très bien que même si Gray râle à chaque fois, il lui arrive d'_apprécier_ les moments passés avec la petite Reira. Surtout quand elle regarde calmement les dessins animés à la télévision, et qu'il commente à voix basse la stupidité de certains personnages — sans trop de grossièretés pour respecter l'exigence de la mère de l'enfant.

Le rire de Reira est ridiculement contagieux.

A la gare, il remarque sans surprise qu'il y a plus de monde que d'habitude. C'est souvent comme ça, le mercredi. Un père, portant son fils dans ses bras, lui jette un regard assassin quand il allume sa clope.

Gray tire une longue taffe et, après quelques brèves secondes à la garder dans ses poumons, il l'expire le visage levé vers le ciel blanc. Son revêtement blafard rebondit sur la peau de l'homme, et la lumière accroche ses yeux de glace. Dans son costume sombre, sa chair luit d'une pâleur qui n'est pas sienne.

Inhaler ; expirer. Gray jette un unique coup d'œil à l'heure, il attend patiemment son train. Les orbes noirs voguent sur la marée vivante, ils bondissent d'une tête à l'autre. Pendant un bref instant, une barrette bleue et un bandeau de la même couleur retiennent son attention. Il cherche, sans vraiment chercher, et l'introuvable le frustre un peu. Quelques pas nonchalants pour se rapprocher de la ligne de sécurité ; son index fait tomber quelques cendres sur le sol.

Arrive enfin le train ; il hurle, vrille les tympans et ne semble plus vouloir s'arrêter. Calme, Gray suit le quatrième véhicule et il est en tête de file quand les portes s'ouvrent. Ils laissent les passagers sortir, et certains en aident d'autres à faire descendre leurs bagages. Le fumeur garde ses mains dans ses poches et laisse faire les gens près de lui.

Dès que l'occasion se présente, il s'engouffre à l'intérieur ; là où la climatisation chaude et les différentes fragrances étouffent l'air. Il se dit que son parfum de nicotine n'arrange certainement pas les choses pour les autres.

Ses yeux voguent le long des sièges et sur les visages anonymes. Une place assise en contre-sens, et un manque de bleu dans le wagon numéro quatre. Il pense qu'il va bientôt la voir, cette inconnue dont le prénom flirte avec son subconscient. Quelque chose avec un V, au milieu — il en est certain. Il sait que s'il cherche à s'en souvenir, il s'en rappellera ; alors il porte son attention ailleurs.

Peut-être qu'il la verra au premier arrêt, quand les voyageurs seront moins nombreux.

Deuxième halte, nulle chevelure bleue à l'horizon, alors Gray comprend qu'elle n'est pas là. Vu le monde qu'il y a dans le train, elle doit sûrement être montée dans un autre wagon. Ça leur arrive de se rater, le mercredi. C'est arrivé une ou deux fois. _Deux_. Il se dit que ce n'est pas bien grave ; jamais deux sans trois, et qu'au troisième arrêt, il changera de classe parce qu'il est inutile de rester là. Son absence entache le quatrième wagon d'inutilité absolue.

Pendant un moment, Gray observe le mur de costumes noirs ; la robe caramel d'une jeune fille ; les nombreux smartphones colorés muselant leurs propriétaires. Ça le lasse très vite, et il préfère regarder la pluie qui toque contre la vitre pour réclamer son attention.

Le front reposant sur la fenêtre, ses pupilles avalent l'averse douce débordant des nuages. Entre deux grognements des roues sur les rails glacées, quelques murmures et toux discrètes ponctuent le silence. Le mutisme courtois du train le berce quelque peu, mais ça ne suffit pas à détendre ses épaules crispées.

Au troisième arrêt, Gray se lève conformément au plan, mais ne change pas de wagon comme il l'a prévu.

Il descend du train, et il ne sait même pas pourquoi il fait ça.

_Parce que t'es un abruti de première._

Les pieds ancrés sur le quai, il regarde le train s'éloigner et l'abandonner dans la station. Les voyageurs autour de lui s'en vont ; ils se dirigent vers les escaliers de sortie. Taquin, le vent siffle à l'ouïe et joue avec les cheveux de jais. Gray se traite de tous les noms quand son regard rencontre les rails vides.

_Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de foutre ?_

Gray aimerait bien rappeler le train pour (re)venir le chercher ; il se sent délaissé derrière la ligne blanche tracée sur le sol. En mettant à la poubelle ses idées suicidaires, comme celle de sauter sur les rails et de courir derrière la rame de wagons, il se tourne vers la gare. C'est quand il songe posément à s'acheter un billet pour le prochain train,_ qu'il la voit._

Ses mèches azuréennes disparaissent dans le passage sous-terrain. La couleur éclatante attire son regard comme un aimant et éblouit ses pupilles ; il a bien l'impression de voir une tâche blanche devant ses yeux pendant un bref instant, et il se rappelle de la douceur contre son visage et de la fragrance entêtante — _bandante_.

Alors quelque chose se déclenche quelque part dans sa tête, et il se met aussitôt en mouvement. Ses jambes portent son corps et il n'est pas certain de ce qu'elles foutent, ces responsables de sa déraison ; c'est bien elles les fautives dans l'histoire, et il plaide non-coupable. Gray la suit à une raisonnable distance.

Plusieurs mètres devant lui, la bleue bifurque à droite et remonte à la surface. Il la perd de vue mais il monte chaque marche avec lenteur et assurance ; il n'a aucune raison de se presser, ni envie de se faire griller.

L'inconnue poursuit son chemin à petits pas, et Gray poursuit le bleu de sa silhouette avec nonchalance. Il s'arrête parfois sans raison, ou parce qu'il est tenté de rebrousser chemin et de prendre son foutu train, parce qu'il se fait l'effet d'un harceleur ; mais très vite, il reprend sa marche pour la rattraper.

Gray veut seulement savoir ce qu'elle fait de sa vie. Elle sait déjà beaucoup trop de choses de lui, elle. Il ne compte pas lui parler, ni s'immiscer dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est en train de faire ; il ne le veut même pas. Il jettera un unique coup d'œil, et une fois sa curiosité satisfaite, il partira. C'est de la triche, mais il a l'impression de remonter le score.

Quand elle s'engouffre à l'intérieur d'une boutique de fleurs, une petite clochette carillonne et Gray ne la suit pas. Il se contente de rester devant la vitrine à observer les plantes disposées dehors, par terre, bouffant avec appétit la lumière du jour et décorant avec goût l'entrée du magasin. Le brun regarde discrètement à travers la vitre : derrière le comptoir, il aperçoit une autre femme, plus âgée, qui salue son employée. Celle-ci se débarrasse de son manteau et se retourne. Gray se fond presque dans le mur, entre deux pots de fleurs.

La fleuriste ne le voit pas : il est bien caché, dos contre la boutique.

Il se dit que son comportement est ridicule ; qu'il est ridicule. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, et il est bien tenté de rentrer à l'intérieur et…

_Et quoi ?_

Gray ne se rappelle même pas de son nom. Il pourrait, mais il n'est pas sûr de le vouloir. Alors il fait enfin ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début. Les mains dans les poches, il rejoint la gare à pied, puis fait la queue pour acheter son billet de train. En attendant celui-ci, il a le temps de fumer quatre clopes de suite.

A l'entrainement, Stuart ne le fait pas trop chier et soulève certains points pertinents dans le jeu des attaquants. Gray est presque impressionné par ses joueurs, notamment par Anderson qui réussit à bloquer huit buts de suite ; c'est une première, dommage que Gray ne soit pas journaliste, il aurait fait la une.

Son joueur manquant arrive un jour à l'avance et s'applique à rattraper son retard. Le coach ne compte pas le laisser jouer ce vendredi, mais le joueur a l'air heureux de retrouver la glace ; même s'il restera sur le banc. L'équipe arrive même à réussir la stratégie mise en place, presque sans rechigner. L'entraineur boit quelques gorgées d'eau quand sa gorge est irritée par ses commandements vociférés.

Gray ne croit pas en leur victoire, mais il fait son travail.

Pendant une seconde, il se dit qu'il devrait apprendre à y croire.

Ses orbes caressent le sol gelé de la patinoire. Il a presque envie de chausser des patins ; ça fait un an et demi qu'il n'est pas retourné dessus. Il pourrait, mais à la place, il se contente de glisser la pointe de sa chaussure noire sur la glace. Les mains dans les poches, il regarde son équipe suer sur le terrain.

_Vous étiez bon._

A seize heures et quart, il demande à Stuart de gérer la fin de l'entrainement. Dans la gare, il n'est pas nerveux : sa respiration est calme, ses gestes sont contrôlés et pleins d'assurance. Il sait ce qu'il est en train de faire : il arrête de (trop) réfléchir. Alors il prend le train, et pendant le voyage, il pianote sur son portable pour vérifier ses messages, et un compte à rebours se déclenche automatiquement dans sa tête.

Trois ; quatre ; cinq. Gray compte les arrêts.

Au septième, il descend de la première voiture. Trois arrêts avant sa destination. Ce n'est pas un hasard, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut faire.

Il est dix-huit heures. Le soir tombant drape les rues et avale les lumières. L'ambiance est froide et dénuée de couleur ; ardoise glaciale propre au mauvais temps. Les lampadaires ne sont pas encore allumés, et la fatigue de la journée se ressent : les voitures klaxonnent ; les pas accélèrent, empressés de rentrer ; les mains dissimulent quelques bâillements.

Gray emprunte exactement le même chemin pris ce matin, pose ses pieds là où elle a posé les siens, et c'est toujours sans réfléchir qu'il pousse la porte du _Beffroi de Salomon._

L'intérieur de la boutique est décoré de plusieurs fleurs et plantes, disposés sur des étagères dans des vases ou des pots ; des compositions florales reluisant d'élégance. La vitrine compte trois arrangements de plusieurs couleurs : l'azurin, le thé vert, les teintes vermeilles, les robes blanches, les cœurs rosés.

Il entend vaguement des salutations auxquelles il ne répond pas. Son regard est attiré par cette fleur solitaire à l'intérieur d'un vase en verre ; elle resplendit dans sa carnation. Un bleu majestueux, du pâle au nuit, qui charme l'orbe de son allure séduisante. Un peu hautaine, ses pétales sont tournés vers le plafond ; la tête penche vers l'ombre, presque timide.

Le petit écriteau juste en dessous exhibe clairement son nom.

**Gloire du matin.**

Gray n'en montre absolument rien, mais il _la_ remarque dans sa vision périphérique. Sauf qu'il n'accroche jamais son regard. Pas un seul coup d'œil, et pourtant il sent le sien, rongé par l'étonnement, qui le dévisage. Ces mêmes prunelles qui ont chatouillé sa nuque à plusieurs reprises, sont en train de la flamber. Sa chair le brûle, noyée dans l'eau bouillonnante.

Il s'empêche de justesse de se retourner pour la voir ; lui prouver que c'est vraiment lui, vraiment pour elle. C'est bien trop facile, alors il ne veut pas rompre ce moment d'incertitude. Non pas que Gray a peur de l'affronter, mais bien parce que la situation l'amuse. Il sent son envie d'attirer son regard, son appréhension lui crie de le faire ; qu'elle est là. Ne l'a-t-il pas remarquée ?

Gray ne fait que ça.

A la place, il se tourne vers l'autre caissière, une femme dans la trentaine qui s'est approchée de lui pendant son inspection. Elle lui sourit aimablement, de ce sourire affable imposé par son métier. Gray ne le lui rend pas, son regard froid la transperce et il attend qu'elle fasse son boulot. Il n'a pas à faire quoi que ce soit de son côté.

— Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?

Le client est tenté de l'envoyer chier, mais il a en effet besoin d'aide. Il indique l'être végétal qu'il convoite, et la marchande de fleurs fait quelques pas de plus vers lui.

La bleutée, elle, reste derrière la barrière du comptoir ; près de la caisse. Elle laisse sa collègue se charger de lui et ne fait rien d'autre.

A part le regarder.

L'assurance qui se dégage de lui semble intimider les deux femmes. Il en est conscient, et il en joue.

— J'aimerais offrir cette fleur à une connaissance, déclare-t-il après un long moment, en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Solitaire, belle et froide. Œil nacré, candide, pour sa chair aristocratique. Couronne bleutée, intense, pour sa chevelure vive. Pigments sombres, profonds, pour ses prunelles marines.

La gloire du matin le fait penser à elle.

— Oh ! s'exclame la vendeuse, ravie. Les _Morning Glory_ sont des amoureuses de l'eau et de la nuit. Nous avons quelques indications pour prendre soin d'une ipomée. La voulez-vous en pot ou en vase ? Je peux vous proposer quelques conten–

— En vase, répond-il en la coupant.

— Vous savez, pour prolonger sa durée de vie, cette fleur se porte bien mieux dans un pot que–

— Je choisis le _vase_, insiste-t-il.

Les conseils futiles de la vendeuses lui passent par-dessus la tête. Gray espère bien que la fleur ne durera pas longtemps.

La marchande hoche la tête poliment et s'en va préparer l'achat. Elle ne va pas bien loin, parce que la boutique est petite. Si Gray était claustrophobe, il serait déjà en train de fuir l'endroit. D'autres doivent sûrement trouver au lieu un certain côté _charmant_. Lui, il pense que le comptoir peut sûrement accueillir deux corps fiévreux et quelques ébats charnels.

En observant le bois foncé, il ancre consciemment ses yeux au niveau des mains pâles de la jeune caissière ; mais il fait exprès de ne pas répondre à l'appel lancé par l'océan sous ses paupières.

— C'est un très bon choix, commente l'autre pendant son travail. Un bleu naturel qui ira bien aux yeux de votre amie.

Elle lui fait un petit clin d'œil entendu et Gray grimace ; sa tentative de chasser le silence fait tiquer le client. Il devrait lui demander, vertement, de la fermer. Il a très envie de le faire et les pics de glace, prêts à transpercer leur cible, valsent sur sa langue ; après tout, le client n'est-il pas roi ?

A la place, son manque de réponse et son regard impassible parlent pour lui. La femme abandonne ses efforts pour faire la conversation, et ne rajoute rien d'autre. Elle poursuit son travail et arrange la fleur avec un professionnalisme délicat.

Quand elle finit, il rejoint la caisse, là où l'inconnue ne bouge toujours pas. Il sait qu'elle essaie de ne pas le regarder ouvertement, mais il sent ses petits coups d'œil voulus discrets. Elle ne cherche pas à aider sa collègue et se tient un peu à l'écart ; elle a peut-être peur de trop s'approcher, mais son allure fière et hautaine le provoque.

— Un petit mot pour accompagner le présent ? Vous pouvez me le dicter afin de l'imprimer, nous faisons une promotion sur les cartes du Beffroi. Si vous ne vous sentez pas inspiré, ça arrive souvent et c'est tout à fait normal ne vous en faites pas, rit légèrement la pipelette. Nous pouvons vous proposer nos cartes personnalisées classées par thème. On a de tout, mariage, naissance, fêtes... C'est pour un anniversaire ?

Gray ne compte pas utiliser de mot personnalisé. S'il est là, c'est bien pour cette foutue carte, et il compte utiliser ses propres mots. Pour se distraire, il la laisse finir son speech sans l'interrompre. Une fois qu'elle a fini, il prend son temps avant de répondre ; il observe la respiration un peu haletante de l'employée qui, semble-t-il, vient de réciter ce qu'elle a appris par cœur.

Dommage pour elle.

— Non. Pas un anniversaire. J'ai un mot. Plusieurs, même.

— C'est parfait alors ! sourit-elle quand même en se tournant vers son ordinateur. Je vous écoute.

Gray est conscient qu'il a volontairement plongé dans la marre ; il n'a d'autre choix que de se laisser porter, ou de couler. Il sait qu'_elle_ est suspendue à ses lèvres, les prunelles fixées sur sa pomme d'Adam où sont nichés les mots qu'elle attend. Les yeux vissés au clavier de l'ordinateur, il pense à ce qu'il va dire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne trouve rien, mais bien parce qu'il y en a trop. Les idées se bousculent et il ne sait pas par où commencer ; il pourrait ne rien dire et se casser.

Sauf qu'il ne veut pas repartir maintenant.

Alors Gray ouvre la bouche : il parle des rails de glace, des regards de pluie d'hiver et de son sourire tiède ; du quatrième wagon, du troisième arrêt, de leur premier échange ; de la douceur de sa chevelure, de sa couleur intrigante et de son parfum de mer ; d'un café glacé, qu'il aimerait prendre avec elle, pour la voir ailleurs que sur ces rails de givre, où le temps ne s'arrête jamais assez longtemps pour combler sa soif. Il va même jusqu'à faire quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais, _jamais_, fait : marquer son numéro à la fin, où il parvient à le caser avant que la fleuriste ne l'arrête.

— C'est tout juste ! Vous avez atteint la limite de caractères, s'excuse-t-elle avec une petite grimace désolée. Je vais essayer d'enlever l'espace avant le numéro.

Quand la carte est imprimée, elle la relit pour s'assurer de sa lisibilité. La bouquetière semble presque émerveillée par le mot, et ne se doute pas une seconde qu'il est adressé à la personne juste à côté d'elle. Pourtant, cette dernière en est consciente, et Gray devine son visage tourné vers lui ; l'espoir au bord des lèvres.

Peut-être que c'est le bon moment pour enfin lui donner ce qu'elle désire : ancrer ses prunelles dans les siennes et répondre aux questions qu'elles lui hurlent.

Sauf qu'il ne le fait pas, et il refoule le sourire narquois qui flirte avec ses lèvres. Enfin, Gray paie et arrivé près de la porte ouverte, la cloche carillonne agréablement. Avant de sortir avec son achat, il se tourne en biais pour voir l'inconnue perdre son masque de froideur et s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur. Les yeux voletant de l'écran à son portable, elle s'empresse d'enregistrer le numéro dans son répertoire de contacts.

Gray observe la fleur ; il se dit qu'elle va très bien à l'inconnue du train, et quelque chose de primordial se faufile doucement dans sa mémoire.

Juvia.

**Fin.**

* * *

Un sincère merci à toi, cher lecteur, d'avoir lu jusque-là.

A la revoyure, mes chers ! Je vous embrasse.


End file.
